


What Chowder Knew

by Warblerland13



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Ransom/Holser shoved in there because why not, interrupting chowder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warblerland13/pseuds/Warblerland13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chowder may be a baby goalie but that doesn't mean he doesn't know whats going on with his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Chowder Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocchi/gifts).



“This is it” Chris thought to himself as the tour of Faber rink wrapped up, “this is the school for you.” He pressed his face up against the glass and started to ramble, and listened to a kid who was talking about how he wasn’t sure if this was the school for him or something like that. He wasn’t really sure how it couldn’t be, this place was great, but whatever, to each there own I guess. “Did you just say ‘swawsome?” Lardo, who had given the rink tour, asked him with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah! I didn’t use it wrong did I?” he asked nervously “I saw some of you using it on twitter and I figured that if I’m gonna go to school here I better start using it.” He tried to explain but he was cut off by a blond guy followed by a tall man with a big mustache who squeezed Lardo’s shoulder and smiled at her before starting to pass out goodie bags that the blonde dude, Eric, made. “Yeah, this is it. This is your place,” he thought with an excited rush.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chowder kept up with the Samwell hockey team as they went through the playoffs that year, keeping an eye on “his” team as he starting calling them, and watching the guy he was going to replace. Johnson was good, really good. But chowder could be good too, he just needed to practice, and work hard to help his team. He was so locked in on the game, watching every move and mainly seeing what he would have on his team next year, if he made the team that is. As he watched he noticed the mustached dude, shitty, his brain supplied helpfully, along with Eric, the blonde kid who he found out later was on the team. His ears perked up as he heard the name Jack Zimmerman said by the announcers. He quickly scanned the ice and noticed a tall, broad figure with the name Zimmerman on the back of his sweater and his eyes widened. If he made the team, he would be playing with Jack Zimmerman. The Jack Zimmerman who was supposed to go to the NHL but fell out a bit and was now playing college hockey. Jack Zimmerman who was being talked about as a 2015-2016 season draft prospect. He was so focused on all of that he almost didn’t see the hit. He almost didn’t see his future best friend get checked and go down.  
-  
Eric R. Bittle was diagnosed with a concussion during the last game he played of his freshman year, not a severe one, but a concussion and then Chowder watched the team get eliminated in the next round.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………  
It was the first week of practice of this season for the Samwell men’s hockey team and so far, Chowder was worried. He had seen Eric faint twice so far at practice this week and it didn’t make him all that happy. He and Eric had become really good friends, well he and all of the guys had, but Eric really took Chowder under his wing. Chris knew that if he needed anything, he could go to Eric. So far he already had gone to him twice. “Jack? Is Eric going to be ok?” Chris asked softly to his captain who scarred him slightly if he was being honest. “Wha- oh, yeah. He’s gonna be fine Chowder, don’t worry about it.” He said and gave him a soft smile “He’s just a bit shaky from the end of last season.” He said quietly and skated away, going to talk to Bitty and make sure he was ok. He slung an arm over his shoulder and helped him over to the bench to sit down and started a conversation with him. Chowder smiled and realized that Eric was going to be fine, he had great friends.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
“Eric?” Chowder said softly as he gently knocked against Bitty’s doorframe. He opened the door slowly as to not make too much noise “hey bits, ho- oh! Hi jack…” Chris said and started to back out of the room “text me later and ill come over alright bits?” he said “I’m sorry for interupti-“ “its ok, I should probably get going” jack said quietly and stood up, brushing past chowder “hey chow, how are you?” Eric asked, being the southern gentleman like always. “I’m good, but how are you?” he asked gently and sat down on the edge of Bitty’s bed, still slightly warm from jacks legs “also I’m sorry for interrupting you and jack.” He said in a small voice “I’m fine chowder, really. And it was just jack, don’t worry about it” was the response he got. Chowder just shook his head and sighed, “that’s not the truth and you know it bits.” Chowder said and wrapped his arms around bitty and hugged him “I know I’m just a freshman but I’m here if you need me ok? Just like you’re always there when I need you.” He said and squeezed him gently before standing up “and talk to Jack, tell him I’m sorry and tell him that you wanna snuggle with him and watch movies till you feel better. I don’t know what happened but you need some TLC.” He said and left before Eric replied   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Eat robot parts, loser.” Ransom yelled as he and Holster played video games. “Dude, seriously? You couldn’t think of anything better than loser?” Holster said and elbowed him in the side. “I wasn’t thinking ok?” R grumbled back moodily. They let the silence stretch on a bit longer before Holster paused the game and sat back. “Alright, I can tell you wanna talk about stuff. Don’t give me that look” he said as Rans made a face at him “you always have stupid chirps and get mostly silent when you have something major on your mind. Fess up, what’s eating you?” he asked gently and rested a hand on his shoulder. “You can talk to me about anything.” “I know, its nothing though. Stupid stuff.” He sighed quietly. “It’s major enough that its obviously bothering you dude, talk to me.” He said in an almost hurt voice. “Let it go Hols.” Ransom bit back. “No, not till you tell me what’s wrong.” He said, getting frustrated. “Nothing is wrong, just drop it!” Justin yelled and pushed his hand away. He got up and walked over to his bed and sat down on it. “Just- when are we going to stop dicking around and talk about this?” he asked softly as he starred at the ground. “We snuggle up on each other, we have no personal space, you ate from my hand last week and I miss you like crazy when were doing different stuff.” He almost whispered sounding kind of scarred. “What’s there to talk about? Did you want it to stop?” Adam asked softly and ducked his head “Cause I can go room somewhere else if you want me to.” He said as he swallowed hard. “No! I just- what is this thing? Are we together?” Justin said, not looking at Adam. “I mean, I thought so…….” Holster said “are we not? I know we never said it out loud but I thought that was just because we were on the same page.” He said and gave a small smile “Oh, in that case, get over here and let me do something I’ve been wanting to do since freshman year.” Ransom said with a smile and pulled him down into a kiss.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Chowder shut the Haus door behind him quickly, bringing with him a gust of cold Boston air. “Bitty!” he called out excitedly “I’m in the kitchen!” He called back with a smile in his voice. He was humming happily and swaying his hips when chowder walked into the kitchen “Bits! You killed it in the game!” he told him and hugged him “ I didn’t get to see you after but I needed to tell you in person!” he said into his hair and squeezed him. “Thanks Chow. You were really great tonight.” He told him “you really did” they heard a voice say from the doorway. Jack was standing there smiling with his hands in his pockets. “Can I steal bitty for a second, I promise we wont be long.” He asked with a small smile as chowder nodded “Go ahead! He’s all yours.” Chowder said quickly and shoved Bitty toward Jack with a grin. “Hey Jack.” Bitty said softly and gave him a small, shy smile. “Hey Bits..” Jack said softly “I’m gonna do something, if I’m completely wrong, don’t hate me.” He said nervously and leaned down a bit “Jack, I could n-“ bitty started and was cut off by Jack pressing his lips softly to his and kissing him gently “sorry if you didn’t want that.” He said softly and rocked back on his heels. Bitty just laughed and pulled him down for another kiss. “Finally!” they heard Shitty yell and Lardo laughed when they flipped him off.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………  
A week later they all had a Haus dinner together where Bitty and jack kept stealing of each other’s plates. There was relentless teasing of Jack and Bitty along with Ransom and Holster but it was a nice quiet dinner and everyone was happy with how things turned out. In the end, everything worked out like it should.


End file.
